In LTE (Long Term Evolution), as shown in FIG. 22, two bandwidths, namely six resource blocks (RB) and fifty resource blocks, are defined as a bandwidth for measuring RSRP (Reference Signal Received Power) and RSRQ (Reference Signal Received Quality). The RSRP/RSRQ measurement in fifty resource blocks is optional, and in practice, the RSRP/RSRQ measurement is performed using six resource blocks in many cases.
As shown in FIG. 23, the RSRQ is measured from “the number of measurement resource blocks”×“the ratio of RSRP to RSSI (total received power within the measurement bandwidth in an OFDM symbol section including RSs).”
This causes the following problem. When a mobile station UE measures the RSRQ by using the six resource blocks at the center of the bandwidth used in LTE, the measured RSRQ is higher than an actual value because the actual amount of interference cannot be taken into consideration as shown in FIG. 24.
To solve such a problem, it is considered to define, in LTE/Release-11, a method for performing RSRQ measurement in a bandwidth larger than six resource blocks (referred to as “Wideband RSRQ measurement” hereinbelow).
Specifically, in the method being considered, a radio access network uses individual signaling or broadcast information to command a mobile station UE in an “RRC-Connected state,” a mobile station UE in an “RRC-Idle state,” or a mobile station UE camping on a UTRAN (Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network to perform the “Wideband RSRQ measurement.”